


🖤The Horde & I🖤

by KohhnieXoX



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KohhnieXoX/pseuds/KohhnieXoX
Summary: Casey assumes that by now she has completely lost any common sense that she had thought she possessed.Which is painfully obvious, because she doesn’t hesitate when she sees the red dot circling his strong torso.She does the exact opposite of what every atom in her body is screaming at her to do.She jumps in the way.





	1. A Choice🧐

**Author's Note:**

> Please read while listening to Candlelight by Zahvia Ward!!  
> lol my inspiration for this ^^  
> Also I headcanon Casey’s full name to be Cassandra so don’t worry about any oc’s. There aren’t any in this.  
> Also the chapters are gonna be longer than this, this is my first fic. And it was a sorta spur of the moment kinda thing.  
> Please comment!!!!😘😘❤️❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Or Casey gets shot.)

Casey assumes that by now she has completely lost any common sense that she had thought she possessed.

Which is painfully obvious, because she doesn’t hesitate when she sees the red dot circling his strong pulsing torso.

She does the exact opposite of what every atom in her body is screaming at her to do.

She jumps in the way.

The moments after that are all to quick, she doesn’t scream in pain, because she bites down hard. Her mouth filling up with her own blood, as her tongue stayed humming inside.

But she can’t help the tears streaming down her face, as the force of the bullet propels her forward into there sturdy arms.

Dennis, Barry, Kevin and Jade instinctively hold her tighter, in panic.

They’re both trembling and Hedwig is sobbing, his lisp worsening.

“Casey wats goin on?! Pwease don’t die Casey! Pwease yo’ my bestest fwiend!”

The desperation in his voice is heart breaking but she doesn’t have the strength to pick up her own head, to look at the boy she grew to care for.

The boy that she cared about more than anything else, even herself.

Using him as support, they both slide down on the grimy floor as her legs began to give up on her.

Her body still blocking his, from the line of fire.

“Hedwig, e..everyone. This is your only chance to escape.” She says against his chest, with every word more blood drips down her chin.

She can tell that Dennis is the one that flinches from it, like he’s just realized what has happened.

Like he can feel the hum of pain pouring throughout her shoulder, effecting all the other surrounding veins. Setting them on fire.

There was droplets of blood splattered on his chest, shoulder and mouth. But the Beast’s only thought is that he could taste her, he could taste her pain.

_She shouldn’t be the one in pain._

Dennis cuts in furiously, **_it should be us._** He grunts, taking over.

“We’re not leaving you Casey, two bullets just went through your shoulder and chest, your bleeding out.”

They shot her two times? Casey only heard one gunshot, maybe she was going crazy. Her brain seemed to be overwhelmed with a horde of thoughts, a migraine writhing inside her skull.

Begging to explode.

They press hard on the two wounds, that pierced through her shoulder and left through her collarbone. Trying to prevent the liquid from seeping out, failing immensely. 

Patricia starts praying, mumbling a distant prayer, her soft soothing voice sounds too far away. But Casey picks up her shaken fear etching throughout her words.

“Listen to me, Patricia. Your the only one who’s able to l..listen to reason. These people will kill you, please leave me. Please survive.”

She presses her car keys into her palm, holding her hand with what little strength she had left.

The high priestess grabs her chin redirecting her gaze, so they were looking at one another. Those striking blue oasis’s, glassy with something unimaginable pooling into them, to the brim.

Was it thankfulness, pity, admiration?

Her hands are softer, more delicate than the others. Her thumb traces her bottom lip and Casey can feel something quaking inside of her.

“Thank you.”

Her heart swells.

Patricia is the one that’s seated firmly in the chair now. The light on her, refusing to budge.

Hedwig, Dennis, Barry, Jade, Kevin almost everyone rejects what she is trying to do.

Only Orwell is on her side, although this doesn’t provide her comfort.

All she really needs is Casey behind her after all.

Then she wenches the beast into the light with her. He’s in front of her forcibly on his knees, his power surging through her.

She holds him by his hands clasped in a praying stance.

In Kevin’s head she wears her long ebony skirt, a wine colored turtleneck, blood heels, a gold medallion and a butterscotch hued scarf wrapped around her head.

She like Kevin has a short buzzcut but her features are more soft, slender and sharp. Like her body, which had a few more curves than Kevin’s did.

A beauty mark settled high on her cheekbones, that they noticed were sculpted practically perfectly as her pencil thin eyebrows furrowed fiercely. Focused on her task.

“Oh holy one, please lend me your strength to survive.” The power dynamics are evolving and the others seem to be seeing her in a whole new illuminating light.

The Beast smiles hungrily, and agrees.

She’s halfway through the field when they start shooting again, she can see that they’re crowding around Casey who was now laid out on the floor.

Her long inky black hair mixing in with the gravel, grass and dirt.

A perfect distraction, but she was more than just that.

Joseph Dunn holds her calling out for someone to call an ambulance and everyone inside of her curses him out in jealousy.

But at least she’s safe, they’d surely send her to the nearest hospital and she’d survive, hopefully.

She feels Dennis’s appreciation for her as he takes over, she knew he wasn’t in the right state of mind to make a decision.

But that still doesn’t mean they’ve made the right one.

They both share the Beast’s power as they sprint across the parking lot trying to find Casey’s car.

His hand on her shoulder, offering his support as they both are basked in the light. 

_**Please don’t die Casey.** _

They all say at once.

_**You mean more than what we had ever imagined.** _


	2. Hospital 🏥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy so your actually reading this bullshít? Lol yikes, well I hope you like it!!  
> Also no hate please a bitch is sensitive.  
> Comment pleaseeeee  
> 😘😘😘❤️❤️❤️  
> If there’s spelling mistakes pleaseeeee let me know. That shits embarrassing.

They don’t know where they’re going, but they drive faster and faster every time paranoia sets in. 

Which only seems to be when Barry takes the wheel, they’re guessing that he's a bit traumatized. 

Maybe from all the blood on they're hands, maybe from being held in a real life Arkam Asylum.

It’s all taking a toll on him and he gives up the light almost as soon as he gets it.

Some of them think that he just needs space, a break from all of this.

Dennis and Patricia thinks that he finally broke.

But how can you break something that’s already in shreds? 

They drive around aimlessly for along time, trying to put enough distance between that hell whole and them.

Then Dennis reluctantly switches the car they’re in for a black truck. 

His preferred transportation vehicle, it’s nice, tough and shiny.

He feels sorry for taking it, but seeing Hedwig’s happy expression in the rearview mirror makes him think that he’s making the right decision.

He thanks B.T, because technically they’re his _‘hot_ _-wiring a car skillz.’_

But he’s just happy to be useful. 

He drives into a gyms parking lot were he sees the truck. Upon getting out that’s we’re he realized that they shot at Casey’s car.

Dennis shakes his head disappointed and he was hoping that he didn’t do more damage then he intended.

They try to keep there mind off the image of Casey laying in the dirt and rubble, but their thoughts always seem to circle back to it.

Sending a upset flame to flourish in the pit of his stomach.

_Wike back tu back teen tie-tans epithodes! Dey never end._

They hated seeing her like that, like prey left for dead.

She was more than prey, she had the potential to be a predator.

Dennis finds a duffel bag in the back of the truck filled with clothes and a couple of other things. Like a water bottle and a iPhone, that luckily didn’t have a password. 

_Thank the heavens,_ Patricia praises.

There’s also a sweaty gym outfit that Dennis throws away, _gross._  

He suppresses the urge to throw up, but shudders in disgust.

He puts on the cleanest pair of clothes he can find. A pair of stretchy black ripped jeans, black Jordan’s, yellows socks and a white T-shirt.

He leaves his original boxers on, because he was never ever putting on anyone else’s undies but his own. The very thought of it is sickening.

Jade snickers.

“This is probably the most fashionable thing you’ve ever worn.” Barry mused, silently.

Patricia can’t help but let out small cackle.

“I tink you wook gggreat Mr.Dennis! Tumbs up.”

Jade notices something, then tugs at Barry’s arm.

He looks at her an eyebrow cocked, then she motions with her head and they transfer somewhere else to have there own discussion, alone.

“You think she’ll help?” Dennis asks.

“She won’t make it worse.” Patricia remarks.

They open up google, and began typing.

David Dunn.

(2,000 matches for David Dunn)

_I’ve got an idea_ says the high priestess.

**_We might as well finish what we started._ **

He searches Joseph Dunn.

;p~~~~~0_0

Being in the hospital freaks her out, especially as a patient.

They restrict her from doing mostly anything by herself and they’re food is garbage.

But she appreciates it.

Her foster mom is there when she wakes up, laughing with Dr. Ellie Staple.

Who seems to be having a good time, despite being the one that caused her to be in that hospital bed.

Dr. Ellie Staple was a women that Casey grew increasingly annoyed with the more she spent time with her. She could feel the annoyance clench in her right hand at the very sight of her.

She can’t sit up or move her left arm. Her breathing is strained and ragged. And it hurts when she talks for to long.

They explain that one of the guns that the officers had jammed and when the officer tried to fix it he had accidentally, shot her.

**_Lies._**

But luckily, Dr.Staple grins.

They’re were still doctors, nurses and surgeons around from another patients surgery. Doctors and nurses that knew how to deal with bullet wounds.

_That’s sketchy._

Her foster mother stated that they had to perform emergency surgery on her and they got mostly all of the bullet fragments out, with few complications. 

Her foster mother gave them permission to do all of this and sense they were all technically good doctors.

They were good to go.

Dr. Staple explained that she also personally became fully responsible for Cassandra’s recovery and was now her new doctor.

She’d stay at the asylum until she recovered and they would have to perform more surgeries in a few days.

Casey felt more and more out of control of her own life. She wondered if she’d ever actually recover.

Then her foster mom took a moment to speak with the nurse, outside.

Leaving her in the room with Dr. Staple. Her discomfort wafting in the air like a warning signal, but the older women couldn’t seem to take the hint.

She sighed her throat felt raw,“what did you tell my foster Mom?”

“Nothing much, just that you tried your best to help aid us with your kidnapper’s defeat.”

They both knew that wasn’t true, she deliberately stood herself between the bullets and the Horde.

What Dr. Staple really wanted to know was why? Was it a case of Stockholm Syndrome, had she grown feelings for her capture? Most likely, after all there were things going on during her kidnapping that only she and her capture knew.

“I was wondering Casey. If you would tell me again, about the kiss you shared with Hedwig.”

“No.” Casey coughed, gripping the hospital bed sheets. She felt the clogs spinning in the older woman’s head that her answer had caused.

“No, why?”

She knew what the doctor thought, about her and the Horde it didn’t matter.

It wasn’t true they’d never like her like that. It wasn’t even close to possible.

But of course that’s what it looked like to others.

She had to make her believe they’re wasn't any romantic feelings going on. Or she’s be in even more trouble, than what she was already in.

”Because it’s unnecessary, it didn’t mean anything to me. He was a child, it was just a peck and thinking back on those days..

It’s terrifying.”

Casey asks herself why she is lying.

That kiss was clumsy, cute and embarrassing. It felt like how her first kiss should of been like.

It was something she had never been lucky to experience with the right person.

But Hedwig was more than just a person, he was something she held dear to her heart.

He was just a child that didn’t know better, what she once was.

The kiss was obviously Hedwig’s first and he wanted to give it to her. It was an honor, and she held the kiss close to her heart because she knew that Hedwig does the same.

Casey understands that Dr. Staple only believes half the things she’s saying, but gives up asking anyways.

She heads to the exit purse in hand, and turns.

“Just so you know Cassandra, all truth comes to the light eventually.” She says simply.

Casey stops herself from rolling her eyes, and feels like Dr. Staple should be warning herself this.

“I know.”

Her foster Mother comes back after a few minutes past, glum that she didn’t get to say farewell to Ellie.

Casey could tell she was avoiding not telling her something by her rambling.

”What’s wrong Ms.Sofia?”

“I’m just wondering why would you ever wanna see the psychotic man that kidnapped you again?” She scolded, passive aggressively. 

“Its not his fault. He had DID he isn’t even in control of his actions most times.” She whispers, looking through the window.

She couldn’t meet her foster Mom’s eyes, it sounded dumb when she explained it out loud.

“If he can’t control his actions, then why do you think your safe around him? Cassandra I know you have a pure heart but you can’t help anyone unless they try to help themselves. I've been trying to help you, but I can’t anymore.” She whispers . 

Casey’s eyebrows flew up to her hairline. “Wait, wait. What are..your putting me with a different foster family?”

“Yes. I can’t let my other kids be around you, when you keep such dangerous company. What if one day they got caught in the cross fire? I can’t-”

“I understand.” Casey cuts her off, she doesn’t want to hear anymore. She should of gotten her ear shot off, at least she wouldn’t be able to listen to her Ms.Sofia’s bullshit excuses.

“I'm sorry Cassandra.”

“Can’t I say goodbye? To the kids at least?”

“You'd have to ask your DCF worker-“

“So, no.”

“...Yeah.”

A new kind of pain fueled Casey’s soul once again. She had never been abandoned before, but she guessed this is what all foster kids have dealt with. 

She has to move on. It would of never been home anyways. Home was with her father and it died along with him along time ago.

”Get out.”

”Cassandra-“

”GET OUT...please.”

Ms.Sofia drags herself through the door, like she’s the one being punished and pushed away.

And then Casey Cooke is left alone again.


	3. Oh poor, Joseph🤫🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’mhigh y’all, this chaptyy is gonna be fuckity fucked up.  
> Pleaseeeee comment, comments are the most special thing to me in the world.  
> 😘😘😘❤️❤️❤️🐍  
> also let me know if y’all want me to link my tumblr or insta bc I’ve been thinking of posting some of my split fanart lol.  
> Yes I go to art school, you thought your girl was trash helllllnawww.

_A mother and her child walk hand and hand. The boy is 9 years old and looks at her like she’s god, but no._

_She’s only a humble prophet._

_He has the same short buzz cut as her, and the same shade of oasis blue eyes._

_But his are more open and wide. They hold in his childlike wonders and dreams._

_His long lashes framing the sparkling water poured into those kiddie pools._

_They’re comically expressive, she says lovingly._

_You can feel his innocence through them, a twinge in your heart, so to speak._

_He has sprinkles of freckles and beauty marks on his face, and sometimes his Mommy traces constellations.  
_

_As he lays his head in her lap, a song is sung softly into his ear._

☀️

Barry leans on the wall of her bedroom, carelessly flipping through the pages of her Pose magazine.

Nothing particularly taking his interest. He’s been in there before, Jade was his best friend after all.

They had met when she was 17, and he was 18.

She was a rebel who liked to entertain herself by being particularly bitchy around people she didn’t like.

An he was the fashionista and the leader of the group.

It was her fashion and style that got them talking. She had gotten the bad girl, rocker chick look down pact, he remarked smirking.

That day he had giving her the nickname rockstar.

She called him a hobo.

 ~~And he was smitten for life~~.

To her he was an effortless alluring beauty. More hard slender curves and scruff, than the others.

More of a middle blend of rough B.T and pretty boy Luke.

Just her ty-

“What did you wanna talk about rockstar?” His nickname for her slipping through his lips easily.

She remembers what she came their for, not to fondly gaze at her crush.

“I just wanted to ask if you were okay.” She admits, scratching the nape of her neck. That was bare of there usually accessories.

If this was one of their normal conversation, she’d probably would of said at least her fifth bad word, by now.

But she’s embarrassed that she pulled him away just to ask this. Like he’d really tell her of all the sane people in Kevin’s head, if he wasn’t feeling the best.

She should of thought it through.

But you know what Mama Tricia says, honesty is the best way to the heart.

So, she decides to be honest.

“You haven’t been in the light for a while. I was worried.”

Jade can feel the heat on her face, but she’s stubborn and not a pussy ass bitch. So she doesn’t look away when he gazes back into her eyes, inquisitively.

“Are you sure you don’t just wanna be in my business?” He responds, sauntering over were she’s seated on her bed.

Plopping himself by her side.

“I’m 100% sure!” She declares, making a pose like the women on the we can do it poster.

“Your one of my closest friends besides, I don’t know..um..B.T.”

He scoffed chuckling,” is that so? You don’t have that many friends then.”

“Hey!” She punches his arm playfully, and he jokingly acts like he’s in the worst pain of his life.

“Ow, ow! Jade I think you broke my arm! Owwww, my bones are ruptured. Help me I’m dying!” He fakes falling of the bed, and they are both laughing.

At his stupidity and her seriousness.

The real reason she even fell for him in the first place was because he was the only one who accepted all of her.

All of her trash talking and dirty humor, he didn't mine any of it. They were partners in crime, a perfect dynamic.

They laid on the bed together laughing and joking around as per usual. Until they came off the high they gave each other.

“I’m serious though. Are you okay Barry?” She grips the hand he left besides her. Artist hands, long and slender stained with paint and glitter.

It’s warm, in her grasp.

“You know you mean a lot to me. All I wanna do is be there for you. Like how you are there for me.”

He feels her, feels her truth.

He holds her hand gloved hand tighter staring into her eyeliner rimmed eyes. The black ink making her starlight blue pop.

There the color of denim and there full of unconditional understanding and love.

Things he doesn’t deserve, not from her at least.

He knows, they don’t speak about it.

He embraces her with an unyielding grip, he’s been trying to ignore the hateful feelings he’s been having for a while.

But there’s nothing that Barry can do.

It’s all his fault anyways, he was the one who was supposed to keep everything stable. Keep everyone safe and make sure they didn’t cause harm to anyone.

But he failed immensely and nothing would change that.

Nothing could change the fact that he allowed Kevin to kill someone, allowed the other alters to put blood on his hands.

That he allowed them as the Horde to get so close to someone that they ended up hurting them.

If Casey died, the thought crossed their mind more than once.

It would be there fault, but Barry felt mainly responsible because he was the one who was supposed to be in charge.

He wished he could go to sleep along with Kevin, so the disappointment that he feels in himself could disappear.

So he could disappear.

Jade holds him as he cries, her heart humming with an ache for him and a ache for the love that they all could lose.

 🐍

Casey gets a visitor after a couple of hours, he arrives in the afternoon with a bouquet of daisies and a get well card.

It would of been cute, if it was the person she wanted it to be instead of Joseph Dunn.

Who had gained more worry wrinkles, but still looked at her with an intense amount of respect.

“Are you okay?” He rambles placing the flowers and card on her desk,”there was a lot of back in forth if you’d make it or not.”

“Yea, I’m alright.”

She acknowledges that he came there to see how she was doing, she just didn’t want it.

”What happened with your Dad is he alive?”

Joseph shakes his head, “don’t mind all that.” He gestures to the flowers and looks at her with a scared expression. That screams _don’t mention anything, they could be listening!_

There isn’t any security cameras in her room, but Casey understands that there could be a hidden one or even wire tapes.

She’s smart enough to get the hint.

“Well I might as well go, I just wanted to make sure your good. Text me if anything comes up.”

“I don’t have my phone.”

“Then I’ll come visit, is tomorrow good?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“See you then!”

“Wait!” Her voice rises an octave as she tries to reaches out for him, but it’s hard to move.

There’s something that she needs to know more than anything in world.

He turns surprised that she shows this much emotion, despite always seeming devoid of it.

“What?” Joseph asks.

“Did they find him?” She murmurs.

“No,” _Of course she means him._

“Not yet.”

 _You mean not ever,_ she stops herself from grinning. The Horde’s safety the only thing that matters to her at this point. _I won’t ever let them find him. Even if she has to infiltrate the group herself._

“Goodbye Joseph.”

He waves goodbye as he walks out, and Casey knows she put the final nail in the coffin.

She hopes he gives up.

Joseph Dunn is a good, practical person and as she slides the burner phone out of the middle of the bouquet into her lap.

She gives a silent praise to all the Joseph’s in the world.


	4. Answer The Phone, 🌺 I Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen y’all, I was in the hospital for a while so I didn’t get to updateee. Sorry for the waittt!! And I’m sorry that all my chapters are short rn, don’t worry that’s gonna change soon.  
> Pleaseeeee, pleaseeeee, pleasee  
> Comment!!!!!!!!  
> 🥀😘😘❤️🤩🌺🐍😎  
> -from a sick fanfiction writer named Kheyani.

_ Kevin remembers finding his mother's wedding ring, slipping underneath the cracks in the floorboards. _

_ Collecting dust, from the decades it’s spent waiting for someone to pick it up. _

_ It’s a small silver band, a single diamond jutting out through the engraved flowers. _

_ It was as much as a humble carpenter could afford. _

_ But it still said so much, to the child he had lost and the woman he had once loved. _

_ 💍 _

It's way too fucking easy to figure out were Joseph Dunn lives and were he works a nd Dunn Home Security is probably the ugliest fucking name for a home security system, Jade has ever heard of.

The boys nod in agreement and Patricia covers Hedwig’s ears scowling silently. They're all seated around the single fluorescent light and anxiety fills Patricia, when Barry allows Jade full control. Jade in Patricia's opinion was way to aggressive, vulgar. Not like Dennis's silent primal strength, that's been keeping them going since before the Beast.

She knew her recklessness put the high priestess on edge and Jade could tell she liked it a little bit. It made things  ** _interesting._** It was disappointing though when she put the mature act on, but she understood.

_ Ms.Tricia! Why you coverin’ my ears I wanna he-! _

_ Absolutely not! _ The tip of her ears turned red with fury,  _you are a child. If I ever hear even a arse out of you, be prepared for a lashing._

Barry laughs, gingerly.  _Calm down Tricia, don’t be so hard on boy._ They're seated across from each other, it's only right being that they're the ones who's usually leading the opposite teams. It feels weird that their now working together.

_Say that to your own kid, I don’t need you to parent mines, she hissed._

They’re waiting for him inside his house behind his bathroom door, a bottle of chloroform in hand. 

Don't ask we’re they got it, but just so you know B.T has connections.

Surprisingly, there's not that much security surrounding Joseph’s childhood home, he probably knew it'd look suspicious to this Clover Society. Why would he add security if he wasn't the one they really wanted.

Just an endless supply of photos, of happy family memories and barely touched food, stale inside the refrigerator.

Kevin wishes he could of had a happy family like that,  ~~Patrica wonders if they could build one with Casey.~~

Jade clicks her teeth and thinks about if it’s taking a toll on him being by himself and having to protect himself, instead of basking in the security of being the son of a superhero.

_ I mean he has been protected by his father all his life. Dennis grumbled. _

_ A sheltered little baby duck. That’s just learnt how to walk. _

_ He was impure. _

**_ Nothing like their Casey. _ ** 

🐣

Joseph yaws heavily, as he pulls his van into his driveway. He had moved back home since his Dad died, but being around the picture frames and the essence of his parents just made him feel worse. The stress of what his life now was, adding a couple years on his appearance.

He didn't look like the college boy he once was but that didn't make him a full man either.

He had texted Casey on his own burner phone, and now they were trying to deploy a plan on how to get her out of there, safely. 

Before she ended up dead like his father, or worse mentally unstable like  ** _him._**

**_Kevin Wendall Crumb._ **

Someone he couldn’t win against. No matter how much Joseph fought to prove to Casey he was so much more than just his father's sidekick, it'd be useless.

He opened and slammed the door shut. Dropping his coat on the hardwood floor, he walked into the kitchen. Scoping the insides of his refrigerator.

_Nothing to eat as usual._

He scratches his flat brown hair and walks towards the bathroom. Noticing the shine of the doorknob, as if it had been freshly wiped.

He shakes his messy head squinting, _your just imagining it. You've been around way too much craziness._

That’s probably all it was **_right?_**

Joseph opens the door, turning on the sink so he could splash water on his face. He barely manages to lift his arm up before chloroform is being inhaled through his nose. It’s hard to breathe and his mind seems to be shutting down.

When he awakes his memory is fuzzy, but that doesn't matter because the answer to all his questions is sitting right before him, in a lilac shawl and a yellow sundress. Jade’s signature rings, and black choker still adorning her hands and neck.

"Please don't kill me!” He pleaded, tears already forming at the edge of his eyes. 

Jade sucks her teeth in amusement straightening out her already perfectly ironed dress. Patricia wouldn't like it any other way.

"Don't make me laugh, if anything your actions will be the reason you die. So do me a favor and be a smart ugly duckling.”

"Now help me out Joey and maybe you'll end up alive." Patricia smiles politely, slipping of her rings.

“What do you want?”  He says ready to negotiate, to bad he didn’t have a choice.

☀️

There out of there in record time, Barry muses as Patrica clenches the burner phone in her hand. They left poor Joe tied up in the basement, hopefully someone comes around before he dies of starvation. They pull out the driveway in Joseph’s car, ready for the long drive ahead.

The phone blinks to life with a notification on the screen, Patricia’s heart practically leaps out her chest.

_Cassie texting..._


End file.
